Chuck vrs Two sheets in the wind
by j.santacruz98
Summary: Sarah lays in her hotel room thinking about how she had to hurt chucks feelings again that day. Chuck in his depression went out drinking with the boys. Then shows up at almost 3 am drunker than a skunk at her door. While in his stupor she finds out the truth he was hiding from her. She finds out just how much he truly loves her, and just how much he means to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck vrs Two sheets in the wind:**

 **Sarah Walker laid in bed in her hotel room upset with herself at how she had treated Chuck earlier in the day. That day he just wanted something real between them. He begged her to let him in her heart but just could not. Partly because of the 49B hanging over both their heads, and also fear on her part. If the powers that be found out she was in love with him they would reassign her and possibly he would be thrown in a bunker. But more importantly it was her own fear of loving him fully. Sarah had never been in love before, it scared her immensely. She laughed at the great agent Walker who could confront villains of every type, but being in love for the first time in her life frightened her.**

 **Chuck hurt and frustrated told her that he was going out with Morgan, Devon and Casey. As he put it he was going out to blow off steam and get shit faced! Sarah knew that Chuck was upset with her but would not throw his anger at her. She knew he had feelings for her, but she still felt guilty.**

 **She lay in bed tossing and turning unable to fall asleep. She knew she could only finally sleep if Chuck lay beside her cuddling. She heard a knock at her door, she looked at the clock and it was 2:46 am. She grabbed her gun and went to the door to see who was there. Looking through the peep hole she saw it was Chuck. She opened the door and saw the funniest sight in her life, it was Chuck in an obvious stated of intoxication she had never seen him before.**

" **Chuck what are you doing here? "Sarah asked pulling her robe around here.**

" **Yes, I am Chuck or Charles Irving Bartowwwwwski! I am here to see Ms. Sarah Wa –lker. Is the young lady of the house in?"**

" **Chuck it's me Sarah! Are you drunk?"**

" **Who me? Well come to think of it, Yes I think I am totally ine-eebrated Miss. "**

" **Chuck please come in before you wake up the entire hotel." Sarah stated.**

" **Why thank you most kindly, I am here to see Ms. Walker if you mind the intru-sion." Chuck replied now stuttering his words.**

" **Chuck I've never seen you this drunk before? Sarah questioned.**

" **I am most assuredly not drunk miss, but I am to be exactly plastered two sheets in the wind.**

 **Sarah heard Chucks cell go off and pulled it out of his jacket and saw it was his sister Ellie.**

" **Chuck is that you?" Ellie asked.**

" **Sorry Ellie its Sarah, Chuck is really drunk here in my place.**

" **Thank God Sarah, Devon, Morgan, and Casey came back here without Chuck and I was worried were he ended up. My nerdy brother is totally plastered by my guess?"**

" **Unfortunately yes Ellie," Sarah replied.**

" **My brother sometimes! "Ellie exclaimed. "I would love to teach him a lesson Sarah, hold on maybe we can Sarah!"**

" **How Ellie?" with a devilish grin forming on both women's faces.**

" **Sarah I don't know if you realize that whenever my brother drinks this much it is like truth serum, ask him anything and he cannot help but tell you the truth. If I were you ask him some really questions and he won't be able to lie to you. "**

" **Your kidding Ellie!" Sarah responded.**

" **I'm serious Sarah if you ask him he won't be able not to tell you, so now is your chance . Go for it girlfriend."**

" **Ok Ellie I will. Bye see you in the morning.**

 **So a grin formed on Sarah's face, as she began to ask Chuck questions.**

" **Chuck can I ask you some questions is that ok?"**

" **Chuck when Carina asked you over to her hotel room did you want to have sex with her?"**

" **No miss"**

" **Why not Chuck?" Sarah asked.**

" **Because I am in love with Sarah!" Chuck answered plainly.**

 **Sarah's jaw dropped at the truth in Chuck's words and tears started to form in her eyes. "You do, chuck?"**

" **Yes Miss I have always been in love with Sarah, from the first moment I met her and looked into her beautiful eyes. I gave her my heart and can't live without her. I would rather die that cheat on her."**

" **Her eyes Chuck?"**

" **Yes Miss, when I first laid my eyes at her beautiful face her eyes saved me."**

" **How Chuck? " Sarah asked with tears piling on her face.**

" **Can I tell you a secret Miss?"**

" **Yes you can"**

 **Sarah's eyes are really, really special. They change color when she is happy, sad, scared, or angry. When my Sarah is happy her eyes look like two blazing blue stars, shining bright. But she Sarah is angry her eye's get very scary, but I still love her miss."**

" **I love Sarah when she is happy , or sad , or even when she is angry at me for screwing up again."**

" **You don't screw up, Chuck!"**

" **I do Miss, By not listening to her when she say's to stay in the car, Sarah worries and I make her upset with me. I am just a screw up , and I don't think I deserve such a wonderful woman in my life Miss. It's just I worry about her getting hurt too. I could not live if Sarah got hurt."**

" **You really love her Chuck?"**

" **Yes, with all my heart."**

" **I think she really cares for you too, chuck!"**

" **I don't know miss . Can I tell you a big secret Miss. But please don't tell Sarah she would kill me if she found out. Ok Miss." Chuck said.**

" **What secret Chuck?"**

" **I bought something very special for my Sarah but I don't know if I could ever give it to her.?"**

" **What is that Chuck?"**

" **Shhhhh, don't let Sarah know big secret! I bought her a very special, really special ring. But she would kill me if she knew, Sarah can be very scary when she is upset with me." Chuck said sheepishly.**

" **I won't tell her Chuck but what kind of ring Chuck?"**

" **I love my Sarah and I bought her a really Special engagement ring. I wanted to ask Sarah to marry me. But I don't know if she will just yell at me for being silly. But I truly love her all of her the good and bad. "**

 **Sarah Walker just nearly had a major coronary when she heard that. She knew that Chuck had feelings for her but to hear him say that he loved her enough to ask to marry him , nearly caused her to fall off the side of the bed. A smile that rivaled the Chuck Bartowski full on smile came to her face.**

" **You bought it Chuck?"**

" **Of course Miss, I hid it really good. Sarah is really good at finding things"**

" **You did Chuck"**

" **Of course I hid it in my P.A.N.T.S. box in my room, but I don't know if Sarah would ever say 'Yes' to a big Nerd like me. I feel so stupid."**

" **You're not stupid Chuck, you're the smartest man I ever met." Sarah replied.**

" **No pretty lady, I'm stupid."**

" **Why would you say that Chuck?" she asked**

" **Shhhhhhhhh , please don't tell Sarah she would be sooooooo angry with me, if she ever knew. "**

" **Knew what chuck?"**

" **The night before Sarah entered my life when Ellie threw my birthday party she tried to get me to talk to other ladies, but I couldn't because I had finally made a decision."**

 **Chuck drew a deep breath as the tears filled his eyes his body shaking as he fought to say the words. Even as drunk as he was he found it hard to say in his drunken stupor, Sarah touched his arm trying to get him to tell her what he had held inside for so long.**

" **Please chuck you can tell me."**

" **That night was the night I had finally made the decision to end it all, and my life." Chuck said.**

 **Chuck finally could not hold back the years of pain he held inside him. From when he was a child, Stanford, Bryce's betrayal, and Jill's betrayal. He began sobbing uncontrollably as the pain he felt inside him threatened to overtake him. Sarah gasped as his revelation tears flowed from her eyes as she finally realized what was held inside of him for so long. She threw her arms around him , held him close and kissed him passionately. She saw just how much she and Chuck really were alike that she truly needed him as much as he needed her as well. She cupped his face and looking deeply into his eyes saw just how broken he was. But he still held his heart to her.**

 **Sarah looked into his eyes and asked him "Chuck do you really love me?"**

 **Chuck replied," Shhhhhhhhhhhh , Sarah would be upset if Chuck loved anyone else! He slurred.**

" **Chuck ! This is me Sarah, focus Chuck, look into my eyes! " Again she asked," CHUCK! DO YOU REALLY LOVE ME!"**

 **Chuck then focused looking deeply into her eyes,**

" **Sarah?"**

" **Yes , it's me Sarah now answer my question! DO YOU REALLY LOVE ME, DAMMIT?" She said almost yelling at him to gain his attention.**

" **Yes, Sarah I love you, with all my heart." Chuck finally said trying to focus he attention into her blue eyes which were wet from her own tears.**

" **More than anything Sarah, in this world or the next, I love you!"**

" **Ok, let's go to bed and get some sleep, we need to really talk when you are sober and alert, but for now let's get some sleep. "Sarah said with a mixture of resounding love and fierce determination on her lips of what the next day held for both of them.**

" **OK pretty lady, I'M GOING TO GO BEDDY BYE NOW, Please don't tell my Sarah I'm sleeping in some woman's bed she can get really, really angry. "**

" **Nite, Nite pretty lady, love ya!**

 **Chuck just collapsed on her bed and started snoring as she held him in her arms, Sarah stroked his lovely brown curls and kissed him goodnight. Se was finally able to fall asleep but knew they had a lot to talk about the next day.**

" **Love you too chuck, I love you too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: Two sheets into the Wind:**

 _ **I hope people are ready for a wild ride , because this chapter is going to be abit racy for most So let's go for it.**_

 _ **Sarah Walker lay on her bed with Chuck neck to her. She was on her side in front of the snoring Chuck. Both lovers sleeping and chuck snoring contently as he embraced the love of his life. But that soon changed when Sarah was awakened quite abruptly from her slumber. She was awakened by the by a strange sensation rubbing along her back. She took a quick breath when the realization of just what it was that awoke her. She recently found out that when chuck drank one could ask him anything and his inhibitions would be down. So down that he would speak very honestly. However having these same inhibitions down posed a new dilemma. Her Dear Chuck while he loved her deeply alcohol affected his restraint equally with his libido as well. Chuck Bartowski had no restraint on his sexual passion as well. Her eyes shot out as she felt him rubbing her rear. Softly caressing her, and his 'Little chuck' was in fact not so little. She felt it growing almost monstrous in size and girth. She felt it poking her and getting her equally excited to see just how much her asset had a very profound asset.**_

 _ **Sarah slowly reached back and and when she touched it her heart nearly screamed at her discovery. Her eyes grew wide as her mind could not grasp, well her mind could not grasp what she had her hands around at that very moment. Chuck murmured in his sleep , I love my Sarah."**_

 _ **Then she felt herself being invaded by the monster as Chuck in his sleep pushed himself to the entrance of her gates. She felt as if a giant was invading her entrance and the more she felt him the wetter she became until her heart pounded with excitement and sheer terror of it all.**_

" _ **Chuck are you awake?"**_

 _ **Nothing just the soft snoring filled the air as chuck deep in sleep moved closer and she was opened further. "CHUCK! Honey please don't! Sarah groaned.**_

 _ **The she heard him in his sleep, "I love my sweet Sarah."**_

 _ **Then she felt him enter her sweetness and she felt as it a lof had been pushed deep inside her. Part of her wanted to scream and the rest of her moan at the pleasure her nerd was giving her. He had already pushed deeper than even other men even Bryce had reached into her. Yet her Chuck kept going deeper inside her. Then the slow rhythmic motion as his hips slowly pulled out and then drove deep inside her again**_

" _ **Oh CHUCK!", Sarah groaned repeatedly .**_

 _ **Her insides grew burning hot like white hot Steel as she went crazy at how chuck pleasured her over and over again. She convulsed twice as her body shook at the overwhelming pleasure her Chuck was giving her. Finally she convulsed for the third time as Chuck erupted deep inside her. He coated her inside white as her own juiced leaked over the bed . All Sarah heard was Chuck softly saying in his sleep. "I love you Sarah, Marry me!"**_

 _ **She yelled out in pleasure and spoke back, "Yes Chuck I love you too, I want to be your wife!"**_

 _ **She collapsed in his arms but his thickness still wedged deep inside of her. A smile formed on her lips at the enormity that had occurred just them, Sarah knew that Chuck had ruined her from eve being with another man but him, her Chuck , her NERD.**_

 _ **Morning finally came and Sarah finally awoke in chucks arms and his asset still deeply entrenched deep inside her. As she opened her eyes she saw Chuck naked in the bed and her linens soaked with both their juices covering the sheets and each other. She finally moved to go the the bathroom and had a clear view of the full assault weapon her Nerd was packing. Her eyes shot wide when the shear enormity hit her eyes and brain.**_

" _ **My God that can't be real she involuntarily touched it and it twitched like a slithering Python, She could not breath trying to grasp that her Chuck, Her Chuck !was packing a fucking Howitzer with a 12 inch cannon, almost as thick as her wrist. She tingled at its mammoth per portions. Parts of her burning with the memory of it inside her pleasuring her beyond measure. For the first time Sarah Walker the top CIA spy blushed and tingled like a woman who had just given up her virginity for the first time to her lover. She laughed inside when she tried to walk and nearly tripped because of the feeling in her thighs. .**_

 _ **Chuck groaned and slowly awoke from his slumber and saw the most beautiful and sexy Sarah, he smiled in his daze. But when his mind fully kicked in he saw a very naked spy smiling at him , and looked down and saw a very naked Chuck in her bed. The two of them Blushing like a beets for very different reasons. Chuck because he was naked in Sarah's hotel room, and seeing a very naked Sarah Walker in front of him. Sarah blushing because chuck had broken her walls and a few other things as well.**_

 _ **Sarah looked at Chuck and took a deep breath, " Chuck!"**_

 _ **Chuck thought she was angry at him and thought he had taken advantage of her was rambling trying to apologize to her. Sarah scowled and said again, CHUCK! Be quiet for one and listen to me, I am trying to say," I LOVE YOU CHUCK!" I want to marry you too. She said firmly**_

 _ **Finally his brain caught up to his Heart, took a deep breath and said, " I Love you too Sarah."**_

" _ **But before we go any further we need to really to have a serious talk." She said firmly.**_

 _ **Chucks eyes grew big and shuttered ," OH BOY !"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3: The talk:**

 **Chuck and Sarah got dressed and while drinking coffee sat and looked into each other's eyes. Chuck began feeling nervous that he had taken advantage of her in his drunken stupor.**

" **Sarah, I am so sorry I didn't want to take advantage of you. I feel like a real jerk!" He explained. He lowered he head in shame that he had done something so wrong to the woman he loved.**

 **Sarah smiled and reached for his face, cupping his face in her hands gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. "Chuck, please don't berate yourself do you honestly feel if I didn't want to happen that I could not stop you if I really wanted to?"**

" **Chuck I wanted you just as much, maybe even more than you realize." Sarah confessed to him.**

" **You do Sarah?"**

" **Yes Chuck, you made me feel so loved and more special than I ever felt in my life, Chuck. Plus something else Chuck! I LOVE YOU Chuck! "Sarah finally opened up and replied.**

" **Now we have to talk about two things, the first one now and the second once we get back home to Ellies in your room. OK?"**

" **Ok Sarah what is it?" chuck nervously asked her.**

" **First Chuck you said something last night I am really worried about, and we really have to talk about. "She continued.**

 **Looking him straight in the eye, "Chuck be honest with me, before we met were you thinking of killing yourself?"**

 **Chuck eyes grew wide that Sarah knew what dark secret he held inside of him and the words failed him. She grabbed his hands to give him her strength.**

" **Please Chuck, you can tell me, I need to know."**

" **Yes Sarah I was "**

" **Why Chuck?" Sarah asked with tears forming in her eyes.**

" **Sarah , please understand I don't feel that way now , but before you came into my life I saw no reason to continue with five years of emptiness. My life had gone from Bad to worse and even though I had Ellie and Morgan it took its toll on me. Losing our parents, then losing my dream at Stanford, and the betrayal of Bryce, then Jill I had reached the end. Then on that last birthday before you came to me I had no future, no love, and no reason to continue. Ellie tried to fix me up with someone but I knew that they were not the one after all the pain I went through. I had lost hope in life and myself."**

 **So what changed Chuck?"**

" **It was because of you Sarah, I looked into your eyes and I saw the reason to go on, I saw you as my reason to fight further. Looking in your eyes I saw an angel, a Goddess smiling at me telling me that everything would be ok. When you spoke to me I felt myself being pulled back from the brink. I regained my sense of hope in your eyes Sarah.**

 **Sarah began to cry hearing Chuck finally open up and tell her how much being with her meant to him. No one, no other man had ever appreciated her as much as a Nerd right in front of her. In her life men just looked at her as brainless, a prize to be won and bedded down for mindless sex. Even intoxicated chuck wanted to please her first and always, and she knew she needed him as well as part of her life always.**

" **Chuck I want you to know now and forever, I LOVE YOU! And I will never leave you and god help the fool that tries!" She told him emphatically.**

" **So Chuck I don't want you to ever say that ever again, Ok? If not I will kick your ass over and over, until I knock it into your Nerdish Head mister, got that,!."**

" **YES MAMM, I mean Sarah you are the boss.**

" **Now Chuck I need you to understand three very important rules I have for you so please listen very carefully if we are going to make this work ok! Rule number 1: Chuck, Sarah is always right, listen and trust Sarah. Got it!"**

" **Yes Sarah, "**

" **Rule number 2 Chuck, do not ever , ever tickle or get Sarah aroused and not intent to follow through because very bad things can happen to you, Got it Chuck!"**

" **Yes Sarah, NO tickle, or arouse or bad things will happen, if no follow through!"**

" **Finally Rule Number 3 Chuck: When in doubt, refer to rules 1 and 2, got it chuck!"**

" **Yes Boss, Remember rules 1-2-3 or else. "Chuck stated**

 **Sarah could not help but let out a giggle at how he listened to her three rules od surviving a relationship with one Agent Sarah Walker, bad ass superspy assassin of the CIA.**

" **Ok Sarah but what is the other thing you wanted to talk about? "Chuck asked her.**

" **Oh that conversation isn't until we get you back home my dear Chuck, we'll talk after I get a closer look in your pants! "Sarah looked with an almost evil grin on her face.**

 **Chucks eyes widened like he was in very, very big trouble. "OH BOY!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4:**

 **Chuck and Sarah holding hands walked in the courtyard , Sarah grabbing Chuck closer than usual. Casey had come out of his apartment holding some trash he was throwing out.**

" **Hey Bartowski! I see you survived your boys out night. Damm you were so shitfaced! 'Casey said.**

" **Yeah Casey I kinda went overboard."**

 **Casey looked at Chuck, then to Sarah being a spy he picked up on some signals that told him something had changed between the two. Sarah quickly spotted Casey's eyes and quickly asked "Casey I need a big favor, please!"**

" **What do you need Walker?"**

" **Casey I need to have surveillance down in Chuck's room for 20-30 minutes. I need to speak to chuck with your eyes in the sky! Please."**

 **Casey was taken aback by Sarah's almost begging plea , but agreed . He did however did not promise that he would not be watching even though Langley would be on hold from watching.**

" **Sure Walker, I needed to do some much needed work on the gear so I think 30 minutes should be enough for the maintenance, is that enough time for you two?" Casey replied.**

" **Thanks Casey I will owe you one.**

 **Chuck and Sarah entered Ellie's and Devon's apartment and Saw Ellie relaxing on the couch with her husband watching a movie. Ellie stood up and gave her brother a hug.**

" **Chuck I am so glad your ok. I was really angry with Devon for not bringing you home in your condition. Sarah I hope he behaved himself?"**

 **Ellie looked at Sarah after asking her and saw Sarah lower her head, but the glow on Sarah's face was more than a little evident. Ellie may not have been a spy to the level of Sarah, but as a nosey sister in some ways surpassed Sarah's skills as a superspy. Ellie could see the rising blush on Sarah's neck and face, her eyes a blaze, plus the goosebumps that formed on Sarah's skin. Plus if that was not evidence enough she saw Sarah grip her bothers hand, even tighter.**

" **Sarah you look amazing, did you and Chuck have sex last night?" Ellie blurted out.**

 **Very sheepishly Sarah Smiled and looked Ellie straight in the face and replied, "Ellie to be very honest with you, calling it just sex would be an understatement. I can tell you Ellie your wonderful brother ruined me, forever!" then a smile formed on Sarah's face which rivaled even Chuck's when he was so happy. But before we continue I need to take Chuck to his room, we need to have a serious talk Ok Ellie?"**

" **Sure Sarah" Ellie replied with her own smile.**

 **Sarah vertically pulled Chuck into his bedroom and sat him down on his bed. She then went into his closet and searched for his P.A.N.T.S box. A moment later Sarah came out holding Chucks box of memories and secrets.**

 **Chuck grew nervous that Sarah knew about his special pants box, he started to blush and begin to ramble but Sarah sat down next to him and placed her finger to his lips and then kissed him tenderly.**

" **Chuck before I open this is there something you wanted to tell me and ask me? "Sarah asked softly.**

 **Chuck knew there was no use of lying to her and took a deep breath to compose his thoughts.**

" **Yes Sarah, I have been in love with you from the first moment you entered my life, I've always been in love with you Sarah. But I didn't feel I was worthy of having the most beautiful woman in the world. Sarah you are the smartest, strongest, and most amazing person in my life. You're my hero Sarah, and you saved me time and time again. After you entered my life I can never love anyone else. After Ellies mishap when she got married, you helped me give her the wedding Ellie and Devon deserved. I had so much left over I wanted to buy you something special if I ever got my own opportunity with you. I bought you a special engagement ring for the most amazing woman in my life. "**

 **Sarah opened up the box with Chuck beside her and saw a lot of the many memories that he had collected since a child. Memories of his mother , father, even the crown she had won during her reunion they had attended. Then she saw a red box with a gold latch, she took it and held it in her trembling hands. Chuck smiled and took the box in his hands and smiled at Sarah.**

" **Sarah I bought this for you not only as a sign of love but to show you just how much you mean to me, how much I cherish being with you now and always."**

 **Chuck opened the box and Sarah's eyes grew wide and what she beheld it was a white gold ring and adoring the center was a perfect 3 carat blue diamond. Sarah breathing became ragged as she fought to understand the feeling which tried to overwhelm her at that moment.**

" **I love you Sarah, and want you to marry me, if you want to."**

" **So Sarah will you marry me?"**

" **Chuck what did I tell you this morning when you asked me?" Sarah replied looking deeply into his eyes.**

" **Well I just wanted to make certain and make sure it was not a dream!"**

 **Sarah laughed at her Nerd and kissed him on his lps and slipped her tongue to his waiting mouth ravaging his mouth. Chuck slipped the ring out of the box and slipped it on Sarah's left hand. She was amazed that the ring fit her finger perfectly, surprising her immediately.**

 **Chuck saw her questioning look and replied," I am not totally incompetent as an asset honey, I do have my Nerd superpowers. I also know how you take your coffee, your shoe size, that you love Italian food, even you special measurements."**

 **Laughing Sarah gave him a evil grin, "You do ? Huh I bet you cheated!"**

" **Nope, I did not cheat I learned it the honest way, Nope no cheating from me. I even know that you don't like olives because it makes you gassy." Chuck laughingly replied.**

 **Sarah was shocked at just how observant Chuck really was, and how honorable he was to get to know her without using the intersect. Then she heard a slight noise and became aware that their moment was being watched.**

" **Chuck Ellie is watching us," she softly whispered into chucks ear**

" **She'll see the ring do you want to hide it Sarah?"**

 **Sarah looked straight into his eyes and said in a firm voice, "Charles Irving Bartowski, I am tired of hiding and you are my Fiancée, got that mister! After last night I can never be with any other man, you are it for the rest of our lives. GOT IT BUB!"**

" **Yes Mamm! Rule #1 is in effect. Sweetie!" Chuck answered.**

 **Sarah gave out a loud wet laugh escape her mouth at his statement, thinking to herself 'you're a quick learner Chuck, I love you.'**

 **Suddenly a loud shriek came from the door of chucks room as the two saw Ellie looking at them. Ellie had her hands to her mouth trying to lower the volume of the happiness she was seeing at that moment.**

 **Devon came running from the living room." Ellie are you ok, hun?"**

 **Ellie could not stop the tears of joy seeing her brother and Sarah sitting there, but just as quickly her eyes laser beamed to the sight going from Sarah's hand. Slowly Ellie made her way to Sarah , her eyes focused on her ring. She slowly took Sarah's hand and looked deeply and shot her brother a stare that if looks could kill Chuck would be at death's door.**

" **Chuck, I need to know, did you rob a bank?" Ellie began.**

" **No Ellie, I didn't rob a bank!"**

" **This is real?"**

" **Yes Ellie, the ring is real!" Chuck responded back.**

" **How is that Chuck, you work at the Buy-More how could you afford a ring like that for Sarah?"**

 **Chuck was at a loss of how to explain it to Ellie but Sarah quickly jumped in to help her now fiancée explain to his sister.**

" **Ellie we have to tell you something but please don't freak out pk. You know I worked in Washington, well my old company had a bad computer problem and I told them about Chuck. Chuck was able to help them and in fact he does some work here and there but because of the nature of the work its better if people don't know about it. A lot of business have enemies and we would not like them to know about Chuck's computer skills But after the work was done they paid him for his work." Sarah told her.**

" **How much?" Ellie asked**

" **Well it was for 6 month's work and it got paid $270,000." Sarah explained to her.**

" **Baby brother you have 270,000 in the bank?"**

" **Well Ellie I did, I spent a more than half for you and Devon?" Chuck explained**

 **Ellie's eyes grew wide as her mind finally had the answer to a question she had in the back of her mind. When her original wedding had fallen through, her brother had pulled through and got her the wedding on the beach, the amazing reception. Ellie had tears flowed like a river hearing how generous her brother had been to give her a wedding of her dreams and even that part of her honeymoon had been paid by Chuck as well.**

" **So chuck just how much did you spend on Sarah's ring?" Devon jumped in asking impressed at what his brother-in-law had done for them.**

" **Well Devon I spent a total of $85,000, but it isn't for a ring actually, it's for rings!"**

 **Sarah jumped in, "RINGS!, just how many are you talking about?"**

 **Chuck put his finger up to calm Sarah, and stop Ellie and Devon from spiraling, he walked to to his closet and in a hidden place pulled out another small red box. Sarah's eyes grew even wider at how Chuck could even outdo himself with her engagement ring. He opened it and inside Sarah, Ellie, and Devon saw two beautiful while gold wedding rings Sarah's wedding ring accented with small blue diamonds about 1/2 carat, and a simple white gold . Sarah began to cry openly seeing just how much Chuck really loved her. She ram up and threw her arms around his neck so hard Chuck nearly fell back into his bed at the force of her excitement. Ellie and Devon were taken in total shock at how Sarah was kissing Chuck, and were really for the two of them.**

 **Ellie pulled her husband out of the room to give the two lovers time for themselves. After the two left chuck asked Sarah, "So where do we go from here Sarah?**

" **Well Chuck, I can't say this will be easy but if you are serious about us then we will have for fight for it. We not only have the Ring, Fulcrum to deal with, But now we have to deal with the CIA/NSA, and Casey.**

 **At that moment Casey was in his apartment watching the monitor viewing the two lovers laying in bed and the ring on Walkers hand. He thought to himself that after over 20 years serving his country he had made many sacrifices for duty. He knew how lonely it could be for a spy , and how many sacrificed things for themselves for country. But he realized that the two people in front of him needed and deserved each other. He saw the changes that Bartowski had made in Walker, from a cold-hearted killer to a woman who would protect her man. Thinking about it he saw that she could be even more dangerous against anyone who would try to harm or take her Chuck away from her. Chuckling to himself he compared her to a Female lioness protecting her cub. He even saw that Chuck had changed him as well, for the first time he felt a sense of being part of a real family and got help anyone who tried to hurt his family.**

" **I guess Walker and Bartowski are going to want to talk things over with me in a bit after they finish their make out session. " He laughed to himself while smoking his cigar.**


End file.
